1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting benches and in particular to incline weight lifting benches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One excellent form of body building exercise is weight lifting. In one form of such weight lifting exercise, the person lies prone on a bench with the barbell weights supported above him on suitable rests, or supports. The user then reaches up and lifts the barbell weight from the support while his body is maintained in the supine position.
In one improved form of weight lifting bench, a portion of the body support pad is pivotally mounted on the base so as to be adjustabely rearwardly upwardly inclined, thereby supporting the user's back at any one of a plurality of different inclined positions. An excellent example of such an inclined bench is illustrated in the publication of the inventor hereof dated Apr. 16, 1981, as a Model 111 incline bench. As disclosed in that publication, the bench includes a dual frame structure wherein the incline assembly is provided with a separate frame, permitting the incline assembly to have any one of five different positions of inclination. The bench is further characterized as having an anti-tip plate.
As shown in the publication, the barbell weight support is carried at the top of a rear upright structure of the incline bench. As can be seen from the publication, the disposition of the barbell weight on the supports becomes progressively spaced rearwardly of the back support portion of the bench pad as the back support portion is inclined more and more upwardly. In the uppermost position, as shown in the publication, the barbell support is spaced substantially rearwardly of the person supported on the pad.
Another problem with prior art incline benches is the limitation on the amount of inclination obtainable. Such benches conventionally have a maximum inclination of approximately 60.degree..